


Three's a crowd then two is us

by KB0821



Category: BLACKPINK
Genre: F/F, Twins, chaennie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB0821/pseuds/KB0821
Summary: Jennie Kim had enough of just being fuck buddies with Roseanne Park, but in order to take their relationship one step further, Roseanne gave Jennie a challenge, make her twin sister Chaeyoung sleep with her.





	Three's a crowd then two is us

**Author's Note:**

> It's not as angsty as it sounds and it's a happy ending. hehe. And yes, Jennie has a "thing" here just in case you're uncomfortable in that kind of stories. I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> PS Title is from Billie Eilish song, "wish you were gay,"

This fic has long been brewing in my draft folder and I finally got the time to finish it. Basically this one is inspired by a tweet, just Chaeyoung/ Roseanne duality. They're twins here and Jennie has the luck, so hope you guys enjoy it.

P.S- Jennie has the thing here, so if you're not comfortable with that part, please don't read it. It's actually my first time writing this kind of smut, so hopefully, it still turned out okay. But if you're alright with it, please enjoy!

********

“So, I was thinking-“

“No.”

The first time Roseanne Park told her no, it hurts. It hurt like a bitch. It felt like someone ran her over with their truck and just for fun keep on reversing on her dying body. But she was Jennie Kim, Fucking Jennie Kim, infamous in their university for her flaring temper with a massive ego to match. And there was no way, she’ll show how she was dying inside. Instead, she laughed along like it was some tragic inside joke. 

The second time Roseanne said no, it hurt a little bit less, like stepping on a lego or bumping your toe on a table. Like it was terrible pain that eventually subsided into irritation.

Jennie tried for the third, fourth, fifth until she lost count. She should have stopped asking now, but she has no idea whether it was pride, stupidity or if she was too fucking in love with Roseanne that she just couldn’t give her up.

Nowadays, Jennie just roll her eyes from the curt and lightning quick response. “You didn’t even let me finish yet.”

“The answer is no, Jen, you already know that.”

“I know the answer but the thing is, Rose, I still can’t figure out why.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…” Jennie trail her finger along the curves of Roseanne’s body, and it’s taking all her will not to go further than a touch. “Who else on this damn planet can make you cum as hard as I do?”

“Oh my God, so cocky.” Rose gently slaps Jennie in the chest but Jennie already anticipated the attack, locking her fingers with Rose before kissing her palm.

“But it’s true though.”

Roseanne just answered with that mischievous twinkle in her eyes, a slight difference from the dark, hazy gaze that Roseanne is known around in school for. “Maybe.”

“Then, who else?”

“Why? Are you jealous?”

“Yes.”

This was the most human that Rose has ever be, when her face twisted in emotions that is most of the time foreign for her.

“You know what you’re getting into when you hook up with me.” It sounded more like a warning, Rose’s usual husky tone turned low. “You know I don’t mess with relationships.”

“I’m not saying a relationship, Rose. I’m just asking you out for a date.”

“Because?”

“Because I… I don’t know. I mean how bad could it be? Like one date, that’s all I ever ask if it’s so horrible then we could just go back to being just the best lay ever.”

Jennie hates how she was sounding more and more desperate at every word that spills out of her mouth. But she has to try for Roseanne, she has too.

“You know what? okay.”

Jennie doesn’t know if it was the alcohol that night or something else, but she swore she heard Rose said okay.

“Wait… okay?”

“Like okay… Why? You’re backing out already?”

“No. it’s just… really?”

“Really but there’s a catch.”

Of course, Jennie should have known.

“Okay. Let’s hear it.”

“You know my baby sister, right?”

“Yeah.”

She does. 

Roseanne is actually just a few minutes older than her twin sister, Chaeyoung, but that doesn’t change the fact that Roseanne acts more unnie-like than Chaeyoung. The Park twins are a national treasure in their university, fucking gorgeous, long legged, talented beauties with two contrasting personalities. Everyone in their university is in love with the Park Twins, either you love the danger that Roseanne possess or the sweetness of Chaeyoung. 

And Chaeyoung is everything that Rose isn’t. 

The calm before the storm.

The curves compared to Rose’s sharp edges.  
The two belong in different crowds, no, in different worlds maybe. That’s why Jennie had never paid her any attention, if she was being honest, Chaeyoung bores her.

But there isn’t anyone in the world that Rose adores more than her own twin. It’s rare to see a smile from Roseanne, but there is a certain glow she has when it comes to Chaeyoung. So to hear this kind of sadistic bet involving her twin is so unlike her.

“Okay, unlike me, she’s saving herself for the right one.”  
`  
“I think you slept with enough people to cover for both of you.”

“Shush.” Roseanne playfully smacks her in the arm. “So, if you’re as good as you said you are. If you could get her to sleep with you in like maybe a month? Then, I’ll finally go on that date you wanted.”

Jennie looked at her with such disbelief. 

“What the fuck kind of deal is that?”

“You don’t want to take it?”

She doesn’t because contrary to popular belief, Jennie has a heart too. She’s not gonna go around fucking someone just to win some bet, even if it meant dating the one she’s been wanting for so long.

“I…”

“Wow, The Jennie Kim actually backing out from a challenge.”

“I didn’t say that. It’s just that she’s your sister.”

“Why? Do you actually think she would sleep with you?”

“Well, who knows? But c’mon Rose, you know I don’t fuck with virgins.”

“Really?” Roseanne plays along. “We will see then, I’m giving you six weeks, if not then… let’s just stay like this.”

“As fuck buddies?”

“That’s right.”

What does she have to lose anyway? 

“Fine. It’s a deal then.”

“Good, but for now,” Those gorgeous fingers slid tiptoe through Jennie’s body, before wrapping itself around Jennie’s throbbing cock, and just like that, they’re back to where they started.

*

The moment Jennie walks in the student center she knew she was making a huge mistake. Park Chaeyoung was quite easy to find. She is literally like an angelic version of Roseanne Park, with honey blonde hair to Roseanne’s midnight black locks and that easygoing smile compared to Roseanne’s seductive pout and that bright brown eyes to Roseanne’s devilish gaze. Everyone just seems to gravitate over to her, and by everyone, Jennie means everyone. It looks like they’re having a meeting or from what Jennie could tell from where she is standing, to have an excuse to shamelessly stare as Chaeyoung talk.

Jennie wasn’t expecting that kind of reaction when Chaeyoung saw her. The blonde looked completely surprise when she noticed Jennie and kept glancing over to her direction. As soon as the meeting is over, Chaeyoung might have sense her awkwardly sticking out among the crowd of do gooders and cautiously approached her.

“Hey.” Jennie spoke first.

“Hey.” Chaeyoung said, which sounded more like a why-are-you-talking-to-me rather than a simple greeting.

“Ummm…” How do you start a conversation? With a complete stranger? No worse, a conversation with someone you know but have no plans of ever knowing. “How are you?”

“I’m alright.” Chaeyoung smiles at her amusedly yet the look of confusion is still there. “And how are you?”

“I’m ahhh… I’m good as well.” Jennie lowers her gaze and caught sight of the thick stack of folders that Chaeyoung is carrying. “Do you need help with that?”

“Oh, no I’m good.”

“Are you ummm… thirsty? We could go grab something to drink if you like.”

“No, I’m alright.”

“Okay.”

The two continued to drown in suffocating silence, until Chaeyoung finally turned over to her and asked,

“So, where are you going?”

“Ummm… Where are you going?”

“Are you going with me?” 

“Well, since you asked sure…”

Jennie’s lips curved into a sly smirk, enjoying the look of surprise in Chaeyoung’s face.

“I didn’t say tha- fine.” Chaeyoung says in a huff. “I’m sorry to ask this, but why are you being nice to me today?”

“Can’t a person just be nice?”

Chaeyoung stop at her tracks just to give herself a look, “Do you really want me to answer that?”

“Okay, okay. I ummm… well, I kinda had a-“

“Wow, I didn’t know it’s possible for you to stutter.”

Jennie could only raise a brow at the quip. She didn’t know that Chaeyoung had it in her to be quite a smartass. She had always imagine Chaeyoung with her charity works and her golden voice and the girl who pretty much talks to animals to be so sunshiny and nice, maybe too nice. So who would have thought that Chaeyoung is a motherfucking comedian?

“I had a deal with your sister, okay?”

“And that’s-?”

Jennie had no idea why she’s even saying it.

“That I have to be nice to you.”

“You need to sleep with me, right?”

Jennie almost tripped on air when she heard it. She had never anticipated those words from goody goody Chaeyoung. 

“I ummm… what? Ah! How did-“

“My sister told me about it.”

“She did?”

“She told me that if you started being a little nicer to me. There might be a reason for it. I guess she really doesn’t want to date you if she’s giving you bets like that.”

Hearing those words out loud was enough to break Jennie’s heart, but Jennie refuses to falter.

“Or she’s just playing hard to get.”

“I don’t think it’s going to happen.”

“Thank you for your honesty.”

Chaeyoung heaved out a huge sigh. She was one of the rare few in their university who wasn’t enamored by Jennie Kim. The other girl always strikes Jennie as petty and temperamental which the rest of the population swoons over her so called “bad girl” behavior. 

But seeing this side of the popular girl, where she’s grasping for the impossible just to have a chance with her sister is in a way sweet and the desperate look doesn’t look good on Jennie.

“You know my sister can’t say no to me.” Chaeyoung begins.

“Yeah, you’re like the only person who she’ll actually do things for.”

“Yeah, I could tell her to maybe give you a chance.”

“I have a feeling there is more to it.”

Chaeyoung’s cheeks bubbled up, her smile more sunshiney compared to her sister’s devious ones.

“Maybe.”

“Maybe in what sense?”

“You could pretend to be my girlfriend.”

Hold on… Jennie doesn’t do relationships either.

“W-what?”

“I know I’m not as fun as my unnie. But you know, I’m the president of the school council and by the end of the month, we have our annual charity ball. So I would need someone to maybe drive me around and well…”

“Ahhh… you say girlfriend,” Jennie crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the girl. “I say personal slave and driver.”

“Okay, I was trying to make it sound better.”

“So, you won’t sleep with me?”

“No.” Chaeyoung said so quickly like the thought repulsed her. “Cuddle the most.”

“I do cuddles too.”

“You got to work for the cuddles too.” Chaeyoung said with a playful wag of her finger.

“Oh wow. I guess I have my work cut out for me.”

“Nothing easy is worth having, Ms. Kim.” The supposed to be angelic twin said with a naughty twinkle in those brown eyes, that Jennie doesn’t know whether to be impressed or annoyed with.

But Jennie isn’t the type to back away from a challenge either.

“Don’t worry, Park Chaeyoung, when we finally get it on, trust me, it’s going to be so worth the wait.”

*

Easier said than done…

“Are you not going to talk to me again?”

After a week of chauffeuring this girl around, Jennie knew that this isn’t going to work. Why did she even bother playing maid to her? For what? So she could finally date her sister? She’s fucking Jennie Kim, girls are willing to lay on the ground just so she could step on them, and this girl? This girl is asking her to play uber driver to anywhere in town to get her supplies, to meet with vendors. And her? Nooo… At least uber gets paid.

She doubts it work, Chaeyoung still had that pout on her face like she did 20 minutes ago. If Jennie doesn’t think it’s cute, she’ll be hella pissed too.

“I just don’t think you’re taking this seriously.”

“Wow, it’s that obvious, huh?”

Her sarcasm only seems to rile Chaeyoung more as the girl let out an exaggerated huff. 

“To you it might not be such a big deal but for me it is.”

“I was just ten minutes late.”

“You know what I could have finished in ten minutes?” Chaeyoung continued to argue.

“Oh, you know what I could do in ten minutes?”

Chaeyoung wasn’t amused by her subtle innuendo and just narrows her eyes at her.

“Can you just live a little?” Jennie says in defeat.

“Look, Jen, we obviously have different priorities. Can you at least give me that, please?”

“Fine.” Jennie surrendered, one week down, five weeks to go if this whole thing backfire in her face, which she is sure it would then to hell with it.

“Fine?”

“Okay?”

“Okay yes, okay no?”

“Okay yes.”

“Good.”  
*

“What is this?”

For someone who has a 4.0 grade average, Chaeyoung sure asks the stupidest questions as Jennie slides the obvious milkshake over to her.

“So, listen to this…” Jennie started with Chaeyoung turning to her with that curious look in her face. “So, they sell this thing here where they get an ice cream of any flavor you like-“

The amused reaction in Chaeyoung’s face hinted that she knew where this is going. “Any flavor I like?”

“Any flavor you like and then they put it in a blender,” Jennie looks and see the pretty grin getting wider as she continues her tale. “Then add milk and then- tada.“

“Is it called an ice cream shake?” Chaeyoung plays along.

“Close but not quite, it’s called a milkshake. ”

“Is it your I’m sorry milkshake?”

There it is, that smugness and sassiness that Jennie never knew existed until they got “close”. She had always imagine Chaeyoung to be some Gen Z version of mother Teresa but it looks like she got more than what she bargained for.

“Wh- what? Ummm, ahhhh… Maybe?”

Those brown eyes just glowed in pride, “Then, I forgive you Jennie Kim.”

“Why are you calling me by my full name, Park Chaeyoung?”

Two can play this game and Chaeyoung looks amused by the challenge.

“Well, I think your name sounds very… idol-ish.”

“I would have you know that that is my real name.”

“Sure, Jennie Kim.”

Jennie could only scoff in amusement. “You’re something else, Park Chaeyoung.”

But after Jennie sees the delighted look in Chaeyoung’s face as she sips noisily on her milkshake, Jennie cut herself off. 

“So?”

“So?”

“You’re liking your milkshake?”

“I am… thank you.”

“You need all that sugar from all the running around you’re doing.”

“Well, that annual ball is getting closer and closer.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. So?”

“So?”

“So, now that we’re kinda friends.”

“Kinda friends?”

“Okay, maybe friends, can I ask you a very personal question?”

Chaeyoung cut right to the chase, “Is it my decision on waiting for the right one?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I just want it to be special. Someone who would want to do it with me too.”

“Well, if you want me to tell you the truth, there’s tons of people who would want to do it with you.”

“And then what?”

Jennie’s brown eyes blink curiously. “What?”

“After we do it, then what?”

“You do it again and again.” Jennie said smugly. “You’re missing out, then, Park.”

“Well, how could you feel like you’re missing out on something you never had?”

“W-w-ummm-“ Shit. Who would have thought that it’s this Park who could shut her up like that?

“It would feel better with the one I love.” Chaeyoung didn’t miss the snide expression on Jennie’s pretty face. “You think I’m being ridiculous?”

“Honestly? Yeah.”

The blonde girl just answers her with a shrug before turning her attention once again to her shake.

“Well, let’s just agree to disagree. So, have you ever done it?”

The question made Jennie almost spit out her shake before coughing her lungs out, Chaeyoung just rolled her eyes at Jennie’s theatrics.

“I meant with the one you actually love?”

“I ummm… yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, your sister.”

“Oh.”

“The problem is, it’s quite one sided. Or maybe she does like me she just wants to keep her record of sleeping with everybody in campus or outside campus.”

“Maybe someday, you’ll be lucky enough to do it with someone you love and someone who loves you as much back.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure about that.” Jennie’s cynicism kicked in. “Well, I’m gonna give you a one time offer if this dude or chick, whoever you’re “in love” with can’t wait, I will gladly offer myself to you.”

“No. thank you.” Chaeyoung answered too quickly, while noisily sipping her shake. 

“What? Did you say sure?” 

“What? I didn’t say that!” Chaeyoung squeals.

“Say what?”

“That I want to sleep with you?”

“Oh! Chaeyoung… all you had to do is ask.” Jennie’s lip curl into a sly smirk at Chaeyoung’s mishap. But the sly smirk turned soft when she sees the cute pink dusting on those chubby cheeks.

“YAH Jennie Kim!”

*

There are times that Jennie often questions the decision her stupid heart makes, and tonight is just one of them. She’s right there in a crowded party with the music vibrating at the soles of her feet and everyone is just drugged up to the strobe lights and staccato sounds. But no matter how infuriating this place was to her senses, all she could really see is Roseanne, Roseanne, Roseanne.

Just out there on the dancefloor, her body intertwined with another long legged beauty, a Sooyoung from their university and it’s plain to see, that Roseanne wouldn’t be going home with her tonight.

How fucking stupid can she be?

“Jennie Kim!”

There was only one person who could call her that without getting punch in the face, she turns around and there was Chaeyoung, blonde hair, immaculate perfection looking so out of place in that crowded hell.

“Park Chaeyoung? What are you doing here?”  
“I wish I knew the answer to that.”

Jennie turned around to face the pretty blonde in front of her.

“We could go dancing or get real drunk.”

“Or how about we can grab some ice cream shake?”

“Oh,” Jennie leans back in amusement. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Only if you say yes.”

“What happens if I say no?”

Even with the dim lights inside that place, Jennie could still see that naughty sparkle in Chaeyoung’s eyes.

“You won’t.”

The mischievous smirk playing on Jennie’s lips matched the other girl.

“Then, let’s go.” 

*

“So, I was just wondering…” Chaeyoung says softly against the night that Jennie had to lean closer to hear her. The two of them deciding to get their shakes and fries to go and enjoy it by the pristine seaside.

“What is it?”

“What is it about Rosie that you fell head over heels for?”

“Well ummm…” Is it terrible of Jennie to say that she can’t remember? Maybe it was the thrill of the chase? Maybe it was her own distorted definition of love? Or maybe it wasn’t love at all… “I don’t know. I can’t point to it.”

“Is she your type?”

“My type?” 

“Yeah? Like girls like her?”

“Why? What are girls like her?”

“I don’t know…” Chaeyoung turns her gaze out to the ocean. “Adventurous?”

The dark haired girl started chuckling at Chaeyoung’s choice of word, “Is that another way of saying a hoe?”

“Yah!” The blonde pouts “I would never say that about my sister.”

“Yeah right, adventurous?”

“Adventurous?”

“I used too.”

“Used too? Why what’s your type now?”

“I ummm…” What is her type now? Jennie turns to the girl next to her, a gentle smile gracing her lips. “Someone who can keep me on my toes but at the same time swept me off my feet.”

“You’re a hopeless romantic.”

If they could see Jennie now with her eyes twinkling at the sight of Chaeyoung enjoying her shake, they know that she found her already.

“More of the hopeless part.”

*

“Is that Rose?” 

Jennie after what felt like eternity pulls away from her phone, turning to her two goofy bestfriends sitting across from her in the booth. 

“No, it’s Chaeyoung.” She says absentmindedly before snapping a picture of her food and sending it to the university president. “Why?”

To her question, she only got two irritating shit eating smirks as an answer.

“Nothing.” Jisoo answers with a knowing shrugs before turning her focus on her boba tea. “You are smiling that’s all.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Jennie said in defense.

“Nothing, we just think it’s sweet. That she’s not here but she could just make you smile like that.”

“W-well…” Jennie lowers her gaze to her phone, a strange kind of feeling blossoming at her chest. “She’s quite funny, you know? She got the jokes so that’s probably why.”

“You don’t like her like that, right?”

To that, Jennie had to think real hard about it. If she was being honest to herself, she had known the right answer for quite sometime now. There was something about Chaeyoung that just continues to draws her in. The girl could keep on her toes with her sassy quips and at the same time sweep her off her feet from her sweet gestures. 

But to admit that, and worse to admit that out loud is going to be harder than she thought.

“What? Ummm… no?”

Jisoo and Lisa exchange those knowing glances again, Jennie swore these two could talk with their minds with how often they do that.

“Oh good, she’s single then?”

“Y-yeah?”

What is this feeling and why does it make Jennie feel like she’s suffocating?

“Then, maybe you could you know, hook up a friend?” Lisa teases. “I always think she’s like ridiculously gorgeous.”

“Out this world.” Jisoo adds.

“Insanely beautiful.” Lisa continues, gushing with those heart eyes that Jennie is dying to stab out. “So, if she’s single then maybe…”

“I’ll think about it.” Jennie said in a low growl, before ripping out her fruit juice, sipping it angrily like the juice is responsible in poisoning her entire clan. 

“Okay, then I don’t know, Jen. We’re just wondering-“

“What?”

Jennie blinks curiously, gulping nervously when instead of playful gazes, she got two pair of serious looks from her usual crack buddies.

“That maybe you’re betting for the wrong one.”

*

“Oh hey you two…”

Jennie and Chaeyoung looks away from the screen and turn to Rose looking criminally hot after a night out. Chaeyoung has this nervous look for some reason that Jennie can’t decipher.

“You didn’t go to Nayeon’s thing tonight.”

“Well, I didn’t feel like it- me and Chaeyoung are just doing a Lucifer marathon.”

“Interesting.” Rose said with an airy laugh.

“I didn’t know you had to go somewhere,” Chaeyoung asked, turning to Jennie with a pout.

“Because I wasn’t.”

“Chaeng, do you mind if I borrow Jennie for awhile?”

The two exchanged surprise looks, they were actually planning to check out this new café that sprouted in town that rumors has it has the best milkshake in this side of the universe after their marathon.

“Well, I’m actually planning to take Chaeyoung to this-“

“No… don’t worry about it,” Chaeyoung said in a clipped tone, as if she’s holding herself from saying even more. “I realize I have some papers to finish too so you two could you know, hang out.”

“Good” Rose’s lips curve into that devilish grin. “cause… it might take us awhile.”

*

Jennie usually has no problems getting turned on especially when Roseanne’s hot mouth is wrapped around hers, but not tonight. And maybe they haven’t done in awhile, maybe around a month but damn she doesn’t remember Roseanne to be this good. When that expert tongue trailed along her length.

But for some reason, something just doesn’t feel right. Maybe she’s getting sick or something, caught a virus somewhere along those lines. Or maybe it wasn’t something but someone.

As torturous as it was, she pulls Roseanne’s mouth off her. An air of satisfaction took over her after hearing Roseanne let out a needy whine. But before Roseanne claimed her again, Jennie gently shoves her to bed, their gaze meeting but before Jennie got pulled in, something pushes her back,

She imagines gazing back at bright brown eyes instead of dark, hazy ones.

She imagines a bubbly smile instead of the devious half smirk.

And above all she imagines blonde tresses splayed on the pillows instead of dark ones.

Before Jennie could process harder, she felt hot, intoxicating lips melded with hers. It was Jennie who pulls away first, wishing for the images to just leave her head, but they were still there, swirling, swishing, making a staple inside her mind.

No… she can’t do this.

“Rose?”

“Yes baby?”

Baby, she used to get all weak on her knees when Rose mentions her nickname in between the sheets, but now it felt wrong like the word belongs to someone else’s lips.

“I can’t do this.” Jennie said while trying to fix herself back again.

“What?”

“I can’t. I just-“

“Not feeling it?”

“Ahhh- yeah. I can’t do this, I can’t do this anymore.”

But Roseanne could already seem to tell what is going on, “Oh. This or the bet?”

Jennie raised her gaze to look at the girl, “Ummm both. I just…”

“You don’t have to say anything, I sorta figured it out.”

Jennie could only air out a defeated sigh, “It’s a bad thing, right?”

“No, not at all. I think she likes the sweet type.” It surprised Jennie when Roseanne leans over to give her a sweet peck on the lips. 

“Wait- what do you mean, sweet type? And what do you mean she?”

To this, Roseanne Park just played the playful twin, smiling cheekily before shoving Jennie. “I think she’s still awake.”

*

All she saw was Chaeyoung looking so soft in her pink pajamas and round rim glasses, huddled over her books in the kitchen and Jennie was sure she was smiling goofily again.

But Jennie’s smile faded as remembers tonight. How it was this girl, this innocent girl right here was what her mind wanted to do to her.

“Hey you.”

“Oh Hey,” Chaeyoung spoke a little too softly. “Had fun tonight?”

“I ummm…” How is she going to respond to this? “I did?”

“My sister sounded like she did.”

“Huh, maybe.”

“Look at you being all humble and stuff.”

Jennie knows that Chaeyoung aims at her as a joke, but she couldn’t ignore the hint of sourness in Chaeyoung’s voice.

“You alright?”

Chaeyoung paused her scribbling as if she’s trying to process what to say next.

“Yeah, I’m just… I’m just tired I guess.”

It sounded like a lie but Jennie knew better than to dig more into it.

“Well, I’m not surprise,” Jennie pulls the chair and joins Chaeyoung on the table. “I’m tired of just looking at you running around our university.”

“Well, there’s so much to do.”

“I heard being a good leader is about learning to delegate.”

“I ummm… I know that, it’s just that my members are busy so-“

Jennie cuts Chaeyoung off before the girl gives her lousy members another excuse, “And you’re not?”

“I ummm… it’s my job.”

“It’s their job too. But you know what? Let’s agree to disagree. Right now, we have to go.”

“What?”

“Let’s go, let’s finished up our hot chocolate date.”

“Jen, you’re crazy, it’s late already.”

“Or too early. Where is the super positive Park Chaeyoung that I know? Now C’mon…”

“You don’t have to be so nice to me anymore.” The taller girl groans as if it was an inconvenience to talk to Jennie. “I ummm… I’m planning to tell Rosie tomorrow.”

“Tell her what?”

“That ummm… we… we did it so you could finally take her out on a date.”

Jennie remained still, her head swirling once again but this time with broken images that she badly need to piece together.

“Oh… ummm… that? Well, no rush, you could tell her next week or maybe next month, next year even.”

“And then what?” Chaeyoung’s voice rise a pitch. “Do you want us to keep pretending?”

“Well ummm…” Why is she stuttering too much? Why are the right words not coming out? “I was actually wondering-”

“Cause I really don’t, Jen.” Chaeyoung cuts her off, “I’m tired of this…”

“Tired of what?”

“Tired of…” Falling so helplessly for you. “Of you being nice and I know your real agenda of it.” 

Jennie took a step back after Chaeyoung’s words hit her harder than a ton of bricks. It felt worse than that, like Chaeyoung’s every word clawed at her chest, break through her ribs just to have a vice grip on her heart.

“Wow, I’m glad to know that you have such a high regard of me.”

Thank God for the dim lighting of the kitchen that Chaeyoung’s misty eyes. A part of Jennie was satisfied with that, but a bigger part of her wants to wipe it away.

“But it’s true, right?”

“Well, then yeah, if that’s how you feel, Chaeyoung like how you really feel then yeah let’s stop pretending and just go back to where we at the beginning. Just awkward strangers linked because I’m fucking your twin sister.”

The chair screeched blaringly against the tile floor but that’s the least of Jennie’s fucking problems. All she want is to get out of there, away from her. Away from this girl who she would have never expected to just ripped her heart into shreds.

*

“Oh look, Jen, there’s your girlfriend.”

Jennie just scoffs before taking a sip of her rosewater as she sees Chaeyoung, still ever so busy rushing out of the student hall with a stack of folders in her arms.

It’s been a month since that night in the Park’s kitchen, and Jennie is wondering why the thought and the sight of Chaeyoung still stings when the other girl surely had moved on, being the busy popular girl that she is.

“That’s the right twin, right?”

“No. Fuck the Park twins.” Jennie hissed.

“You already did.”

*

“Oh I’m so sorry,” Chaeyoung, ever the polite one to strangers hurriedly wipes away the spilled drink. As she spun around and her ice tea splashed across the girl in line behind her. “Oh Jen?”

Jennie clenches her teeth from both the cold drink on her shirt and the unsure tone in Chaeyoung’s voice. 

“Don’t worry about it, Chaeyoung. It’s going to dry up.” She hissed ready to just bolt out of there.

“I’m sorry.”

That should be the last thing that Chaeyoung should be sorry about.

“I said it’s alright.”

Chaeyoung must have heard the growl in Jennie’s tone and backed away slowly. “Okay, Ummm Jen?”

“What?” Jennie instantly regretted her tone when she sees how Chaeyoung backed off. 

“H-how are you?”

Jennie raises her head up, a scowl painted on her gorgeous face. “I’m fucking great and you?”

The Park Chaeyoung she knew would rise to the occasion, saying something just as devilish to counter back. But this new Chaeyoung just back away as if unsure of whether to keep moving forward.

“I’m doing alright, just ummm… busy.”

“Of course.” Jennie says flatly, just ready to race out of there.

“Ummm, Rosie is going to have a party on Friday. Are you? Are you going?”

“Maybe.”

“N-nothing, ummm… I’ll see you there I guess.”

“You’re going?”

“Ummm yes? Just to. Just to see how it is.”

“It’s not your type.”

“Right. But it’s yours, right?”

*

It wasn’t surprising how people instantly swarm all around Chaeyoung as she stepped in the room. She was, is and will always be gorgeous but her goody goody two shoes personality was good enough to scare people away. But there was no trace of that girl tonight, only someone who walks in the room, ready to break every heart.

Jennie couldn’t take her eyes off her all night, even though she knows she has to, it wouldn’t do her any good to fall for another onesided love affair. Chaeyoung was surrounded but she looks more suffocated than amused at the attention. Chaeyoung might have some ninja blood in her, because next thing Jennie knew Chaeyoung was nowhere in the party.

*

“Here.”

There she was after a quick sweep of the place, Jennie had caught the blonde outside, sitting by the steps of the far end of the pool. Away from crazy admirers and deafening music.

“Oh I don’t- I ummm- okay,” Chaeyoung took the pretty orange drink from Jennie’s hand and took a slow, tentative sip like it’s poisoned until she blinked surprisingly at how it tasted. “It’s orange juice?”

“Not just orange juice, plus some pineapple juice. Why? You expect me to give you something alcoholic?”

“Well, it is a party.”

“That is very true but I know you don’t like how it taste so…”

“I…I… I could drink it, I just have to-”

“You don’t have to,” Jennie places her leather jacket on Chaeyoung’s thighs. “I’m surprised you didn’t lock yourself up in your room.”

“Well, didn’t you say that I need to live a little?”

“Taking my advice, you’re a smart girl, Park Chaeyoung.”

“I have my moments, Jennie Kim.”

The two exchanged shy smiles, so unlike the sassy ones they use to counter with each other but it’ll do, because tonight, Jennie realized that she missed Chaeyoung more than she thought she should. 

“So, ummm… yeah, here I am. This is what you like to do, right?”

“What is?”

“Like ummm… parties, drinking, smoking, ummm… the sex?”

“Ohhh yeah, the sex. I do like the sex.” Jennie bites her lower lip, leaning over to tease the girl blushing to death.

“Yah Jennie Kim!”

Jennie flashes that adorable gummy smile as Chaeyoung shoves her away.

“Are you having a good time here, Chaeng?”

“Ummm yeah?” Chaeyoung lies but Jennie decided not to call her out for it.

“I’m not.”

“You’re not?”

“Yeah, I actually want maybe I don’t know… some ice cream shake?”

Jennie gaze at the other girl from the corner of her eyes, catching a sweet, shy smile that Chaeyoung tries to hide.

“Would you like to-ummm- like maybe go with- ummm- me?”

“Wow, I didn’t know it was possible for you to stutter.”

Chaeyoung finally looks up, narrowing her eyes at her.

“Using my line against me, I see.”

The shorter girl just laughs at the cute pout on Chaeyoung’s face, before taking her hand in hers. Both girls looking at their intertwined fingers in amazement, as if seeing something you only thought you could see in your dreams, finally making way to your reality.

“Jen, about what I said, I ummm-”

“Don’t worry about it,”

“No, no. it’s just… it’s wrong and I…“ Chaeyoung’s gripped of her hand loosened, but Jennie refused to let go. Chaeyoung’s brown eyes drifted back into the pool. “It was her that you really wanted and I- I don’t know how I could compete with that.”

“Chaeyoung-“

“But I’m falling for you, Jennie.”

Four words that was enough to make Jennie’s heart cease beating and at the same time make it thunder loudly inside her chest.

“Chaeyoung I-“

“I’m sorry, I know it wasn’t part of the deal. And I never thought I would, but I did.” Chaeyoung turns her gaze back at the pool. “I didn’t want to but- everything you do, just make me so helpless, Jen.”

After twenty two years, this is the first time that Jennie could feel a blush rising on her cheeks.

“I love talking and just listening to you, you make me laugh and then you do these sweet things and I guess I’m being naïve cause I thought you felt the same way too. But that night, when you went to Rosie’s room, I thought to myself that… it was not me you really wanted, I was just a-“

Jennie had enough of Chaeyoung’s worries and answers her with a soft press against her lips. Chaeyoung’s lips taste just as sweet as she imagined.

“Nothing happened that night-“

Jennie quickly backtracked on her words when she sees the unsure gaze in Chaeyoung’s eyes. “W-well… something but, it’s-“

“Yeah Rosie told me.”

Jennie’s catlike eyes blink curiously. “Wait… She did?”

“Yeah, after that she asked where you were, I told her you went home. I ummm… I asked if you two had fun and she said…”

“What did she say?”

“You were too distracted thinking of somebody else and that you pushed her away because-” 

“Because I want to be with someone else. Rose is awesome but what made her more awesome was… She led me to you.”

Chaeyoung’s lips curve into this pretty smile that got the butterfly in Jennie’s stomach go into a frenzy.

“I would love to take you out on a date, Jennie Kim.”

“I’m all yours, Park Chaeyoung.”  
*

In just a week after they started dating, Jennie had become the envy of the entire university. She could hear the collective groan of fanboys and fangirls everywhere when she presses a see you later kiss on Chaeyoung’s lips as she walks her to class.

Imagine that, being fuck buddies (correction former fuck buddies) with Roseanne and now dating the sweet twin. It was more awkward for Jennie at first, but Roseanne wasn’t having it, everytime she sees Jennie and Chaeyoung together, she just had a proud grin like she knew the two of them would be better for each other.

And Jennie couldn’t deny that…

She and Chaeyoung are actually quite new to this whole girlfriend thing too. Yes, Jennie had a pretty impressive list of people she slept with, but dating and being girlfriend? Is an entirely different thing. Chaeyoung is still her workaholic self, always busy with school and running the university, but seeing how focus and passionate she is, only makes Jennie fall for her even harder.

The first few weeks are filled with both sweetness and lots of arguments. A whole lot of arguments with Jennie complaining that Chaeyoung is working herself to death. But Chaeyoung as angelic as she appears to be, complains just as much too. Picking up fights over small, stupid things like why is she grumpy in the morning and why wasn't she impressed with Bongo cat's kill this love cover.

But the milkshakes, the I’m sorry kisses (lots of them) and making up is always the best part. Or should Jennie says one of the best parts of this relationship thing.

And after a few months, a few arguments and a few kisses later, Jennie realized that she could get use to this girlfriend thing after all.

*

Even with just a caress, she could tell that Chaeyoung was very new to this. It took them long (long in Jennie’s standards) to finally be in this place. 100 days to be exact, Chaeyoung ever the hopeless romantic wanted their first to be at a memorable date and who is she to deny the girl she loves?

Their dinner date Jennie tried to loosen up Chaeyoung, but seeing her girl who could usually inhale every food in sight, barely touching her meal is a clear sign that she was nervous as hell.

They booked a hotel room overlooking the city for their first night, but as lovely as the view is, it doesn’t come close when Jennie sees Chaeyoung stepping out of the bathroom in that flimsy, silky white nightgown. 

“You’re cold?” Jennie asks softly, seeing the goosebumps rise on Chaeyoung’s fair skin.

She could tell that Chaeyoung was shivering for an entirely different reason, but her girl is already so nervous as it is, there is no point for her to call her out for it.

“A-a-a bit?”

Jennie chuckles amusedly, finding this new nervous side quite adorable compared to her usual sassy girlfriend. Jennie pressed a kiss on her girl’s forehead, her hand wandered less and instead easing gentle strokes along her girlfriend’s arms.

“Better?”

Chaeyoung lifts her head up to press a sweet kiss on her girl’s lips. “Yes.”

“It’s okay if you’re not ready.”

“I am.” Chaeyoung said with vindication. “I’m ready-”

“Okay, love.” Jennie nuzzles herself on Chaeyoung’s neck, the sweet affection calming Chaeyoung’s nerves. The lovers just stayed like that for a bit, snuggled in each other’s arms, enveloped in each other’s warmth. Tonight was just perfect.

No mistake, the two of them were hormonal semi adults and they might not go all the way but they did fool around a couple of times. Their used to be innocent kisses would turn heavy, usually with Chaeyoung grinding herself in between Jennie’s thighs or they drive somewhere quiet when Jennie would lead Chaeyoung’s hand between her legs.

But tonight is where they’re about to jump in head first.

It was Chaeyoung who made a move first, tilting Jennie’s chin to face her, their lips brushing in a sweet tender kiss. And for Jennie that was all that she needed to go, she deepened their kiss, passionate and unrelenting while her hand skims through every inch of her girlfriend’s body. The flimsy nightgown did little and was better off her anyway. Jennie lifted it off Chaeyoung’s head, revealing that body sculpted by the Gods. 

And Jennie can’t wait to make it hers.

Every touch of Jennie’s fingers ignite sparks along her skin, before finally resting on Chaeyoung’s thighs. By that time, Chaeyoung is already drenched. She tried to restrain herself but fail when her body betrayed her so badly, she crosses her long legs, a slight embarrassment creeping on her at how soaked she was, but her girl was having none of that.

Jennie pushes herself up before positioning herself between Chaeyoung’s luscious legs, the silk panties trickling down her long legs, joining the heap of clothes on the floor. Jennie had done this with girls more than she could count but for the first time, there is this exhilarating feeling, this nerves taking over her.

“What?” Jennie just flashes that knowing smirk while her finger teases her slit, coating her fingers with Chaeyoung’s wetness. “It’s mine so I’ll do what I want with it.” 

Chaeyoung just replied with a roll of those pretty brown eyes that got Jennie chuckling. Damn, she loves this girl before lowering herself to give Chaeyoung a playful kiss on the lips.

“Love you, beautiful.” Jennie whispers, her haughty expression softening. Love you. Two words that Jennie could say so easily now, two words that she has no troubles letting her girl hear and feel anytime.

“Love you too.” Chaeyoung says while running her fingers on Jennie’s cheek.

She had waited too long for this, to the point that it ached each time they kiss, knowing that she wanted so much more. But seeing her girlfriend’s sex just throbbing and dripping wet for her, she could say in relief that Chaeyoung wanted it just as bad too. Jennie crawled between her thighs, fingers gripped tight on Chaeyoung’s hips to keep her steady. She had enough of the games and Chaeyoung’s intoxicating scent hits her, Jennie had never wanted anything this badly. 

She instantly moaned at the sweet taste of her girl, all the past lovers completely wiped away from her memory and all Jennie’s senses could register is Chaeyoung. 

Chaeyoung. 

Chaeyoung. 

Jennie moaned once again, matching Chaeyoung’s whimper as she circles her tongue sensuously around her sensitive nub.

“Is it good?”

To which her girl responded with a weak nod and a whimper, it was exhilarating for Jennie to hear her usually sassy girlfriend reduced to a whimpering mess. Jennie tilts her head to the side, angling herself as she stiffened her tongue, diving in to Chaeyoung’s opening. Chaeyoung’s arms were flailing everywhere, unsure of how to keep herself steady while Jennie’s thumb rubs circles around her clit. That sinful mouth continues to do wonders to Chaeyoung’s sanity. Her expert tongue lapping up and down along her slit before swirling around her girl’s swollen nub.

“Baby,” Chaeyoung softly pleaded, as Jennie raised her head up, her gaze softening as she sees her girl trembling as she sucked on her clit. “I’m so close, I’m so… close.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay, love.” Jennie reassures her before pulling away from her shivering girl, it took a few seconds for Chaeyoung’s senses to survive.

“Baby?” Chaeyoung raised her head, catching Jennie’s catlike gaze on her, one hand gently stroking on her folds while the other wrapped around her throbbing length, groaning at every stroke. Chaeyoung wobbled as she pushes herself up, “Do you want me to-“

“No, no…” Jennie smiles, brushing away the hair covering her girl’s forehead before placing a chaste kiss to it. “I got you, love, I got you.”

But Chaeyoung as sweet as she is, makes up for it with her stubbornness. The blonde sits up and wrapped her long fingers around her darling’s member. “It’s mine so I’ll do what I want to do with it.” Chaeyoung quips making Jennie laugh breathily before stealing a playful kiss.

“Brat.” 

But the playful atmosphere faded when their sinful touches brought them back to their overwhelming senses, with Jennie’s finger mercilessly flickering on Chaeyoung’s clit and Chaeyoung’s hand sliding up and down her shaft. Their lips met in quick pecks before Jennie throws her head back. Oh fuck, she could just cum hard from this, one stroke and one flicker and she and Chaeng would both fall off the edge.

But that’s not what this night is about…

“Wait, love, wait…” Jennie gently pulls Chaeyoung closer to her. She took Chaeyoung's hand away before wrapping her own hand wrapped around her. She gently slides her cock through pulsating flesh. “Can I?”

To this, Chaeyoung answers with a nod, she had waited just as long for this. Her lover gently probe her tip through her opening, resisting herself to thrust hard even though her body is begging her to finally fuck Chaeyoung recklessly.

“Are you okay?”

Chaeyoung wraps her long arms around Jennie’s shoulders, positioning herself better on her lover’s lap.

“Y-yes.”

And that’s the only trigger Jennie need to go. She starts rocking her hips, penetrating inch by inch at an agonizing slow pace, cautious that she might hurt her girl. 

"You okay?"

Another slow nod, it was just as torturous for Jennie too, to have herself coated in warm flesh, but it was worth it. Her eyes scanning at her girlfriend, watching as the initial look of pain had now turned into pleasure. Jennie palms Chaeyoung's perfect ass to push her closer until finally driving deeper in one push, that got Chaeyoung moaning in such a delicious tone that Jennie could listen to over and over again.

Their lips met again in a damning kiss, the dance of their tongues matching with Jennie's every thrust. Chaeyoung accidentally bit on Jennie's lower lip as she slams harder into her.

“Sorry baby…”

Jennie forgave her with a kiss and a soft chuckle, “It’s okay, love.” She got her revenge with a hard thrust, hearing that delicious whimper once again.

“Baby, you are so big.” Chaeyoung moaned every word between their sloppy kisses. Jennie wanted to burst out laughing after what Chaeyoung said. Even it was intended to be a praise, Jennie had to admit that she was average size, it just that she knows how to use it. And use it well that got all her girls just obsessing for more. She was Chaeyoung’s first and hopefully last after all. 

Instead, she gave her girl a kiss before she thrust deeper. Chaeyoung taking in every inch of her brought her to dizzying heights and her slow measured thrusts soon turned fast and unrelenting. They fell back into bed, the initial worry of hurting her lover was a thing of past as Chaeyoung takes her in more and more at her every push. She could feel Chaeyoung’s body trembling underneath her as she’s teetering over the edge. Jennie letting out a curse as her manicured fingers sinks deep into the mattress as she begs for control.

Jennie reaches in between them, her hand teasing through wet folds before finding her lover's swollen nub, pinching and squeezing it turning Chaeyoung into an incomprehensible mess. In one swipe of her swollen nub, Chaeyoung came undone. Body arching dangerously close to Jennie before collapsing on the bed. Eyes still shut tight, hair tousled and messy, sweat trickling along her skin but never had she look even more perfect. Jennie was so close too, groaning as hot juices coated her, thrusts were turning irregular until in one hard thrust, Jennie fell off the edge too, pulling out just as hot spurts landed on Chaeyoung’s flat stomach.

“Fuck…” Jennie groans before falling on top of Chaeyoung, hand on her chest as she tries to control the wild hammering of her chest.

Chaeyoung forever the sweet one, places a kiss on the crown of her head, while Jennie snuggled closely to her, nuzzling her nose against the crook of Chaeyoung’s neck that instantly got the taller girl playfully pushing her away.

“That tickles.”

Those weren’t the first one that Jennie wanted to hear after a mind blowing orgasm but with Chaeyoung, it still sounded heavenly. Jennie grabs a tissue wiping away on Chaeyoung’s stomach that got her girlfriend chuckling.

“What?” Jennie threw the balled up tissue in the trashcan. They shared another playful peck on the lips before Jennie curls back in Chaeyoung’s arms. 

“Nothing. I’m just so glad I waited.”

“It was worth it, huh?” Jennie smile, as the ecstasy subsides and the exhaustion is slowly starting to take over.

“Yes.”

She sees Chaeyoung’s eyes getting heavy lidded too. Jennie pulls her girl closer, their lips meeting in a lazy kiss before she pulls away and buries her face in the crook of Chaeyoung’s neck.

“You were amazing, my love.”

“Thank you. I do cuddles too.”

Jennie raised her head up, and with a sleepy smile she teases,

“You got to work for your cuddles.”

The End


End file.
